Le pourquoi du comment !
by drago89
Summary: Pourquoi Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange n'ont-ils pas d'enfant ? Voici mes différentes réponses ! DEUX NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES ! VENEZ LIRE ! Laissez des reviews ! MERCI !
1. Une première vision

Rodulphus enfila sa chemise et descendit dans le hall cherchant Bellatrix. Il finit par sortir et la vit s'exercer à la baguette yeux bandés. Il arriva et en marchant le plus silencieusement possible, mais elle se braqua et se retourna sans peine.

- Je vois que tu progresses vite !

Elle retira son bandeau et lui sourit. Il l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu accepterais un combat ?

- ...Contre toi ?

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose ! ...Viens !

Il prit sa main et fit tourner Bellatrix de façon à ce qu'elle soit sur le côté, son dos contre son ventre. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et embrassa son épaule.

- Tu es bien là ?

- Je suis toujours bien dans tes bras !

- Tends ton bras ! ...Et ensuite... tu le ramènes sur le côté ! Ton sort gagnera deux fois plus de force ! ...Maintenant essaye !

Il s'écarta mais elle garda sa main sur son ventre et le garda contre elle.

- Restes !

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque alors qu'elle lançait un sort contre l'arbre qui se fendit.

- Tu es très douée !

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

- Tu es très bon professeur !

- Et... excellent médicomage !

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers les trois arrivants : Cygnus, Lucius et Rabastan.

- Ah... ma chère fille !

Il la serra embrassant sa tempe.

- Père !

- Et... comment va mon cher gendre ?

- Bien, Cygnus ! Bien !

Il lui serra la main.

- Bien... il faut que nous parlions !

- Du tact Rabastan ! Du tact !

- Entrons !

- Non, non... Rodulphus ! Une réunion a lieu chez les Malefoy ! Nous voulions vous prévenir !

- Entendu... nous serons là !

- Bien... bien !

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous voler pour quelques instants ma fille !

- Mais, je vous en pris !

Cygnus s'approcha de sa fille qui passa son bras sur le sien, et ils s'éloignèrent pendant que les trois garçons rentraient.

- Alors... comment va ton mariage ma chère fille ?

- Bien... très bien, d'ailleurs !

- Ta mère s'inquiète ! Elle craint le fait que toi et ce cher Rod n'ayez pas encore eu d'enfant ! Surtout après 4 années de mariage ! ...Quand elle voit Cissy déjà enceinte après 6 mois de mariage...

- Ce Lucius est un impatient !

- Mais il ne fait que son devoir !

- Bien plus dans ce cas ! ...Sous-entends-tu que je déshonore ma famille ?

- Allons, Bella... je ne disais point cela !

- Y a-t-il un mal à attendre ?

- Bien sûr que non ! ...Mais... tu te dois de faire perdurer notre famille !

- Et ça arrivera ! ...Et rassure-toi : mon mari est tout autant capable de donner un enfant que moi !

- Ne te vexe pas voyons !

- Il y a de quoi ! Tu viens dans ma propre maison, insulter mon mari ! Mari parfait qui plus est ! Tout le contraire de ce Malefoy !

- Et pourtant, il est ton frère, d'un certain point de vue !

- Que d'un certain point de vue !

- Bien... comme je vois que le message est passé... je vais prendre congé ! Ta mère t'embrasse !

Cygnus embrassa la joue de sa fille puis transplana. Bella rentra et retrouva Rodulphus dans son bureau, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main.

- Salut...

- Déjà de retour ?

- Tu me manquais !

Rodulphus sourit alors que Bella venait près de lui et s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais que tu es très séduisante dans cette robe !

Il caressa sa jambe remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle mordilla son oreille alors qu'il lisait un papier tout en caressant sa cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Notre contrat de mariage !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'enfant !

- Il t'en a parlé aussi ?

- ça fait bien un mois qu'il m'en parle !

- Il est stupide ! Tout ça parce que Malefoy a fait un enfant à ma soeur !

- Je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa et posa son front contre le sien caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu veux un enfant ?

- Bellatrix...

- Rod... soit sincère et dis-moi si tu veux un fils de moi !

- Bien sûr que j'en veux un surtout de toi ! Mais... pas parce qu'ils le veulent eux !

- Embrasse-moi !

Il obéit et cet après-midi là et plus souvent ce mois-là, ils couchèrent ensemble afin d'avoir cet enfant. Et au grand bonheur du couple, et encore plus de leurs parents, Bellatrix fut enceinte. Et, un soir d'hiver, elle mit au monde un magnifique garçon.

Rodulphus le prit le premier dans ses bras. Le bébé le regarda agitant ses bras, silencieux. Bellatrix lui sourit alors qu'il était en admiration devant son propre fils.

- Il est... splendide !

- Comme son père...

Rodulphus sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Il faut lui trouver un nom !

- ...Orion !

- Comme ton oncle ?

- Orion Tom Rodulphus Lestrange !

- Oui... Orion... Tom... Rodulphus... Lestrange !

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Orion était la fierté de son père et de sa mère. Enfant calme, sage et observateur, il était tout comme sa mère mêlant le regard séducteur de son père et sa gestuelle, il était l'enfant parfait pour sa mère.

- Allez Orion ! Debout !

Le petit sourit frappant des mains. Son père lui tendit les bras et le petit se leva mais marcha jusqu'à sa mère qu'il serra. Bellatrix sourit et embrassa son fils que son mari tenait.

- Ah... petit garnement ! ...Il sait marcher ! Hein ?

- Papa !

Rodulphus l'embrassa tendrement et sourit.

Un soir, cependant, Orion endormis usa de sa magie, inconsciemment et mit le feu à sa chambre. Ses parents absents, et l'elfe de maison négligeant, le bébé périt. Et le soir où les deux parents rentrèrent, ils découvrirent leur manoir en feu.

- ORION !

Bellatrix courut suivit par Rodulphus qui comprenant l'arrêta. Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle le frappait.

- Orion...

Il laissa Bellatrix à terre et entra dans la chambre après avoir fait disparaître le feu. Il fixa le lit en cendre et le bébé brûlé. Il sentit la rage, la haine monter en lui. Il appela l'elfe de maison qu'il frappa, tortura et finit par le brûler vif. Bellatrix entra ensuite mais Rodulphus l'empêcha de voir l'enfant.

- NON ! ...Arrête ! C'est terminé ! C'est fini !

- Non... non...

Il la gardait serrer contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Il est parti ! Il est parti !

Il se jura de ne plus jamais avoir d'enfant, seule sa femme le satisfera à l'avenir. Ce jour signa la fin de leur existence humaine, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus voués qu'à faire le mal qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux.

FIN.


	2. Une deuxième vision

Rodulphus passa sa bouche dans le cou de Bellatrix qui ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Finalement, Rodulphus et elle avaient bien plus de point en commun qu'elle l'avait cru. Malheureusement, pour eux, ils furent interrompus par un elfe de maison qui venait de transplaner. Bellatrix sursauta tenant fermement la chemise de Rodulphus. Il sourit caressant son épaule.

-Ne sois pas anxieuse, on n'a le droit de faire ça sans aucune impunité ! Après tout, nous serons bientôt mariés !

Bella l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il la plaquait contre un mur et abaissant les brides de sa robe. Elle le laissa faire glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Une nouvelle fois un elfe de maison arriva pour les prévenir que les adultes les attendaient. Bellatrix remit sa bride et regarda dans les yeux Rodulphus. Elle passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Rodulphus et sourit.

Elle passa avant lui d'une démarche particulièrement envoûtante. Rodulphus sourit intérieurement et suivit sa fiancée.

- Vous commencez déjà vos escapades ?

- Je lui montrais les lieux !

- En effet, M. Black, vos biens sont... magnifiques !

- Voilà, un jeune homme bien éduqué !

- Passons à table !

Bellatrix s'assit près de Rodulphus et dès que le dîner passa, Rodulphus sentit la main de Bellatrix sur sa cuisse. Il sourit amusé, restant maître de lui-même. Il finit son dessert mais après de longues minutes, il sentit la main de Bellatrix progresser vers son entrejambe s'arrêtant juste avant. Il se concentra sur son dessert puis alors qu'il sentit la main de Bellatrix s'écarter, il voulut se venger. Mais Bella enlaça sa main juste avant. Ils se regardèrent d'un air de défi puis s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Bellatrix monta les escaliers rapidement suivit de Rodulphus. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle fuyait vers sa chambre.

- Oh, non !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- ça... je crois que tu as déjà compris !

Il la plaqua sur la porte de sa chambre. Il tourna la poignée mais elle l'arrêta.

- Non, arrête ! Ils vont nous attendre !

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Rod...

- Jouons à deux Bellatrix ! Tu verras que tu t'amuseras autant que moi !

- Pas maintenant ! S'il te plaît !

Il finit par renoncer mais Bellatrix l'embrassa, il répondit. Puis acquiesça comprenant.

- Si je suis si rapide, c'est que tu me rends fou ! Je suis fou de toi Bella !

- C'est… gentil, Rodulphus mais… enfin… ça fait à peine quelques heures que…

- Je te connaissais avant Bellatrix, tu as toujours été une part de moi ! Et même si je viens juste de te trouver, tu… tu es mienne ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu es la partie manquante de mon âme !

Elle était éblouie par ses paroles, elle buvait ses paroles, touchée par sa sincérité. Elle l'embrassa passionnément étonnant Rodulphus qui ne fut pas plus déçu. Elle retira sa main de la poignée et commença même à déboutonner la chemise de Rodulphus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était au-dessus d'elle. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Torse nu et elle en sous-vêtement, cette demi-heure là, signa la première marque d'une passion déchirante.

Rodulphus caressait le bras de sa bien-aimée qui somnolait à ses côtés.

- Tu as été… merveilleux, Rod !

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa l'épaule de sa fiancée remontant jusqu'à son cou puis descendit doucement jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il mordilla la peau sensible d'où coula un léger filet de sang. Malgré le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils durent se résigner à descendre. Et d'ailleurs, les Lestrange étaient sur le point de partir.

- Au plaisir de vous voir mon cher futur gendre !

Rodulphus salua les parents de Bellatrix qui finit de même avec les siens. Bellatrix resta cependant près de ses parents, alors qu'elle aurait aimé embrasser Rodulphus. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'approcha et sans gêne l'embrassa avec désir. Elle glissa automatiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Dès lors, les Lestrange partirent.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et le jeune couple continua à se fréquenter s'appréciant toujours plus. Puis un jour, la question de Voldemort fut soulevé.

- Tu es parfaite Bella !

Elle sourit et continua de parler.

- Lucius Malefoy, l'ami de ma sœur, semble être enclin à se rallier, lui aussi !

- Et ta sœur ?

- Elle ne supporterait pas ! Elle aime son rang, elle reconnaît sa supériorité mais… elle serait incapable de défendre à la mort son bien !

- Lucius semble très… enclin à devenir l'époux de ta sœur, en tout cas !

- Ils iraient de pair dans ce cas !

Rodulphus rit amusé puis ramena Bellatrix chez elle.

- Tu restes dîner ?

- ça fait trois soirs de suite !

- et alors ? tu es… mon mari !

Il sourit amusé et continua d'un ton séducteur.

- et que dirais-tu d'aller dîner tous les deux ...seul ?

- pourquoi pas ? mais où cela nous mènera-t-il, mon cher Rodulphus, hmm... ?

- ça… je ne suis pas sûr mais… j'ai bien une idée ! Et d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu seras là pour la partager avec moi !

Bella sourit et embrassa son fiancé.

- allons-nous-en !

Ils allèrent transplaner Narcissa et Lucius apparurent subitement.

- Tiens donc ! Ma soeur et son cher... f-i-a-n-c-é !

Rodulphus salua de la tête Lucius et Narcissa mais sourit en passant une main autour de sa chère femme.

- Rentrons, tu veux bien Narcissa ?

Mais avant que quelqu'un parle, Cygnus et Andromeda sortirent en hurlant. Cygnus gifla sa fille et sortit sa baguette mais sa femme voulut le raisonner et quand Cygnus lança son sort, il attérit sur Bellatrix qui s'accrochant à Rodulphus gémit.

- Bellatrix !

Rodulphus la prit dans ses bras, inquiet, alors qu'Andromeda fuyait et transplana. La mère de Bellatrix courut vers sa fille à demi-inconsciente gravement blessée.

Rodulphus l'emmena à l'intérieur et alors que Lucius contactait Saint-Mangouste, Rodulphus (en formation pour devenir médicomage) désinfecta la plaie et prépara des potions.

- Rod...

La mère de Bella lui épongea le front.

- Chuuut... ma chérie ! Détends-toi ! Tu vas recevoir des soins très vite !

Rodulphus apparut alors avec les potions.

- Vous devriez sortir Mrs Black ! ...je vous pris !

Elle finit par céder et Rodulphus s'approcha de sa femme. Elle prit sa main rassurée.

- C'est toi mon médicomage ?

Rodulphus sourit légèrement mais redevint sérieux.

- Je vais retirer tes vêtements... mais... tu dois rester consciente !

Elle acquiesça mais elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- Rod...

Elle gémissait à chaque mouvement.

- Je... j'ai tellement mal !

De la bouche de n'importe qui cela se comprenait mais de la part de Bellatrix, cela signifiait beaucoup et la douleur n'était pas vaine.

- Regarde-moi, Bella ! ...Je suis là... et je vais te guérir ! tu m'entends ?

Elle n'acquiesça pas mais Rodulphus se remit au travail et finit par comprendre. La plaie, certes, était grave mais gravement touché les ovaires de sa femme. D'ailleurs, sa crainte fut confirmée lorsqu'elle fut emmenée à Saint-Mangouste.

- Salut !

Il s'assit près d'elle et embrassa sa tempe mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Bellatrix... je suis désolé ! Je...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais Bellatrix ne voulait pas plus parler. Elle garda son regard vers la fenêtre et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'un bruit ne s'échappe. Rodulphus préféra se lever et sortir mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, elle prononça quelques mots.

- ça devait être un garçon selon les médicomages !

Rodulphus s'immobilisa, il se sentait triste et furieux.

- je ne te retiens plus Rodulphus ! si tu veux partir... tu le peux...

Il se retourna et la fixa alors qu'elle tournait la tête et se couvrait péniblement. Rodulphus retira son manteau et prit la main de Bellatrix.

- regarde-moi ! ...Bellatrix... regarde-moi !

Elle baissa la tête gênée de sa faiblesse et furieuse contre elle même. Il caressa ses cheveux et remonta son visage vers lui.

- non... arrête... sors s'il te plaît... je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! aussi...

- Aussi quoi ? Faible? Bien des femmes auraient succombé, Bella ! Tu es forte ! Tu es vivante ! Et tu es ma femme !

- Ta femme ?! Mais... je ne peux même pas t'avoir d'héritier et...

- Je t'aime ! Je suis fou de toi ! ...Et je préfère t'avoir toi à mes côtés plutôt qu'un enfant !

Elle leva son visage vers lui surprise et ils finirent pas s'embrasser avec un amour fou et puissant. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tendrement.

Fin.


	3. Une troisième vision

Rodulphus était adossé au blacon prêt de Bellatrix.

Tu as l'air préoccupé Bella !

Tu ne devrais pas être là, Rodulphus ! Si Doholov te voit, il...

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Mais...

Elle sortit sa baguette avec une rapidité que Rod ne put réagir immédiatement et n'empêcha pas Bella. Elle avait un regard noir et avait la main posée sur son cou baguette sur sa joue.

C'est ton cher mari Antonin qui te met dans cet état ?

Rentre chez toi, Rodulphus !

Non !

Tu es un idiot, un...

Dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas être avec lui ! Ça devait être moi !

Tu arrives trop tard ! Maintenant, vas-t'en !

Je t'aime toujours Bella ! Et, je sais que c'est réciproque !

Tu n'étais pas le bienvenu, Rodulphus, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix le lâcha et vit son nouveau mari : Antonin Doholov.

Il t'importune ?

Bella ne répondit pas fixant Rod.

Mon mariage Rodulphus n'accueille pas des personnes de ton espèce !

Tu sais que tu as fais une erreur Antonin !

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Tu te tais et tu écoutes ce que je dis ! Bellatrix Black deviendra ma femme ! Même si tu crois en ce pseudo-mariage ! Elle te hait et tu en es conscient !

On verra si elle dira toujours la même chose ce soir !

S'en fut trop pour Rod qui brandit sa baguette mais Bella se mit devant lui.

Tu vois, elle m'apprécie plus que toi !

Vas-t'en Rod !

Non, Bellatrix !

Je ne veux plus te voir ! Vas-t'en !

Bella...

Tu n'es plus le bienvenu maintenant ! Sors de ma maison !

Rodulphus ne sut comment réagir, elle semblait si furieuse contre lui. Il partit et Doholov sourit.

Le soir de la noce arriva et Bellatrix se trouva dans la même pièce que Doholov qui retirait sa chemise. Il se leva alors que Bellatrix regardait par la fenêtre triste, furieuse. Doholov s'approcha par derrière et embrassa son cou mais elle le repoussa.

Nous sommes mari et femme, Bellatrix ! Tu es Mrs Doholov ! Et je...

Je t'ai dis non !

Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et fixa son dos.

Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'aimes lui alors qu'il t'a trahit ! Alors qu'il s'est fiancé avec une autre !

Il allait lui lancer un stupéfix mais elle le contrat et allait lui lancer un endoloris qu'il évita et qu'il lui relança. Elle cria de douleur et Antonin la prit par le bras et lui prit sa baguette. Il la poussa dans le lit et se mit sur elle après lui avoir envoyer un stupéfix. Immobilisée, elle ne put rien faire quand il la toucha. Le lendemain matin, elle resta enfermée dans une pièce, elle se sentait mal, elle avait mal de partout et se sentait souillée.

Finalement, elle se rendit compte après 4 mois qu'elle portait l'enfant de Doholov. Cependant, plus elle refusait d'être avec lui, plus il la frappait. Bellatrix ne se reconnaissait plus, elle une femme forte, une femme puissante, se laissait mater par cet homme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se savait perdu ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais plus Doholov la frappait, plus elle se sentait perdre pied. Puis, un soir, elle fut envoyée à Saint Mangouste. Ses parents, sa soeur, Narcissa, et Antonin s'y arrivèrent et trouvèrent Rodulphus.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

Que s'est-il passé Rodulphus ?

Demandez-le à votre gendre !

Antonin ?

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

Ah...

Il se contrôla, allant jusqu'à sourire.

Bellatrix a fait une hémorragie interne ! Il y a une heure, il... il la frappait alors qu'elle était enceinte !

Bella est enceinte ?

Oui, Mr Black ! Votre fille est enceinte de cette crapule qui alors qu'elle ne souhaitait plus partager son lit, la frappait et... Elle... tu n'es pas un mari convenable ! Ta jalousie te tuera à moins que je ne le fasse avant !

Comment pouvez-vous le croire ? ...Il est tellement omnubilé par elle qu'il serait prêt à ...

Allez-vous en Antonin !

Mais...Cygnus…

Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous !

Antonin ne put que partir, Rodulphus remercia le père de Bella qui lui serra la main chaleureusement. Bella fut emmenée dans sa chambre et ses parents purent la voir. Rodulphus attendit et après une longue demi-heure, il put la voir. Il caressa son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux, souriant.

Tu es là ? Tu es là !

Elle gémit mais il l'empêcha de bouger.

Chuuut... tu... tu es encore faible physiquement !

Rod... écoute-moi !

Je sais...

J'ai... j'ai voulu tout arrêter ! ...J'ai perdu ma force ! J'ai perdu ma...

Bellatrix, regarde-moi !

Je ne pouvais pas avoir cet enfant mais je... je voulais porter le tien ! Pas le sien et j'ai... c'est moi qui ai tout arrêté ! Je ne veux pas y retourner !

Non... il est parti ! Je te le promets ! Je... tu retourneras chez tes parents !

Tu ne devrais pas être là !

Bien sûr que si !

Je t'aime !

Il caressa son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il caressa ses cheveux et lui sourit.

Repose-toi ! Je reviendrai te voir !

Non... Rodulphus, il...

Il ne reviendra pas ! Je vais m'occuper de lui !

Rod... reste ! S'il te plaît ! Rod... je ne veux pas être seule ! Pas encore !

Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme mais il finit par partir. Il se présenta chez Doholov et entendit des voix s'élever à l'étage. Il trouva Antonin à terre et Cygnus lui lançant des endoloris.

Tu as détruit ma fille ! Pensais-tu réellement que je te fasse un cadeau ?

Le vieil homme s'arrêta à bout de souffle.

Cygnus !

Rodulphus !

Laissez m'en un petit morceau tout de même !

Cygnus sourit et Rodulphus s'approcha d'Antonin.

Tu as condamné ton propre enfant ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

Pardonne-moi Rodulphus ! Je suis désolé !

Tu ne l'as pas épargné, elle ? Tu l'as...

Rodulphus lui lança un endoloris et serra sa gorge. Il ne put ni crier ni hurler. Il relâcha ensuite sa poigne puis le fit valser contre le mur contre lequel il l'attacha. Finalement, il sortit une dague et la lança près de son visage.

Rodulphus, non ne fais pas ça !

Les moldus ont un moyen très intéressant de punir un homme qui abuse d'une femme !

Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça !

Rodulphus lança sa dague et commença la torture. Mais alors qu'il continuait et lui retirait tout son matériel reproductif, Voldemort apparut. Rodulphus continuait à graver des mots sur le torse d'Antonin et se tourna vers son maître.

ça suffit !

Maître !

Non, Cygnus ! Ça suffit !

Doholov pleurait de peur et de douleur. Voldemort s'approcha et fixa le travail de Rod.

Tu es toujours aussi bon médicomage, Rodulphus ! C'est à la fois une boucherie totale et une précision qui en énerverait plus d'un !

Laissez-moi finir !

Bien sûr mais avant, Doholov doit oublier ce qu'il connaît de nous !

Bien maître !

FIN.


End file.
